Rapsodia
by LDGV
Summary: Ambos, a pesar de su adultez, seguían recordando aquella promesa que se hicieron a ellos mismos en su niñez. Y llegado el momento, los dos, por igual, dieron lo mejor de sí para cumplir aquel viejo anhelo. Sin embargo, sin que ninguno lo imaginara, querer realizar esa meta del pasado puso en riesgo su presente oscureciendo su futuro. [One-shot]


Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 **Rapsodia**

– ¿Día difícil?

– Sí, yo diría que demasiado.

Todavía con media botella de cerveza sin terminar, Gohan solamente la sostenía en su mano jugueteando con ella al hacerla girar. Mirando de reojo su reloj comprobó la hora, no era normal que él estuviera en una taberna siendo casi la medianoche. Con el sonido del ambiente resonando a sus espaldas, Gohan le dio otro trago a su bebida queriendo terminar de enfriar su malhumor.

Visitar esa clase de sitios tampoco era usual en él. En su juventud, influenciado por sus compañeros de universidad, Gohan los acompañaba en algunas ocasiones. Aunque, por sí mismo, nunca había sentido el deseo de ir por una copa. Hasta hoy. Apoyándose en la barra, Gohan, por reflejo, miró su anillo de matrimonio cosa que produjo que soltara un suspiro de frustración.

– _Ya casi ni nos vemos, pasas más tiempo en tu oficina que en casa._

– _Yo podría decirte lo mismo, solamente te veo en el desayuno y en la cena, casi todo el día estás en tu trabajo._

Como cualquier pareja casada, las diferencias y disputas eran algo normal; sin embargo, los altercados que anteriormente tuvieron no pasaban a más. Aún así, tarde o temprano, tendrían que tener su primera gran discusión. Y recordando el violento portazo que le dio a la puerta al irse de casa, Gohan se quitó los lentes sujetándose el puente de la nariz.

– No te había visto por aquí antes–conversándole, la chica que atendía la barra hizo que Gohan se volteara a verla– ¿eres nuevo por aquí, verdad?

– No, en realidad ya había venido hace unos años cuando era estudiante universitario–Gohan, bebiendo otro sorbo de su cerveza, se prestó a ampliar su respuesta–sinceramente nunca me ha gustado el sabor de la cerveza, pero no niego que es muy útil para calmarme los ánimos.

– Ohh ya veo–la jovencita, reclinándose en el mostrador, continuó platicándole–perdona que sea tan entrometida, pero la mayoría de los hombres que vienen aquí sólo piensan en beber y nunca dicen ni media palabra.

– Me lo imagino, supongo que lo único que quieren es escapar de todo por unos minutos.

– Me llamo Maho Shinohara, mucho gusto–amistosa y con cierta coquetería, ella extendió su mano en señal de saludo.

– El gusto es mío, Maho–dándole un suave apretón de manos, Gohan la saludó–mi nombre es Gohan, Son Gohan.

– Viendo tu ropa imagino que eres abogado o un doctor–observando con curiosidad su elegante traje oscuro, Maho provocó que Gohan se sintiera levemente incómodo, tal y como cuando era más joven– ¿a qué te dedicas, Gohan?

– Soy ingeniero aeroespacial.

– ¡Ingeniero aeroespacial!–exclamó impresionada–vaya, he conocido mecánicos, abogados, médicos, incluso una vez conocí a un piloto de aerolíneas, pero un ingeniero aeroespacial, pues, eso suena genial.

– Gracias, mi esposa no piensa lo mismo.

– Ya lo imaginaba–obsequiándole una media sonrisa, ella lo vio con suspicacia–casi todos los hombres que vienen a beber a estas horas, lo hacen porque tuvieron una pelea con sus esposas.

– ¡Qué alivio! –Proclamó Gohan con un suave sarcasmo–al menos no soy el único con una mala noche.

– Me disculpo otra vez por mi intromisión, pero no siempre tengo la oportunidad de hablar con un ingeniero aeroespacial, si gustas puedes hablarme de lo que sea y te escucho.

– Te lo agradezco Maho, pero me gustaría mantener mi vida conyugal fuera de los temas de conversación.

– Entiendo, discúlpame, no te insistiré más.

Ella, alejándose al centro de la barra, prosiguió con sus deberes sirviendo las órdenes que los clientes le pedían. Gohan, por su parte, aún sin acabar de ingerir su bebida, enfocó sus ojos en la botella reviviendo la conversación que sostuvo con Videl y que finalizó de muy mal modo. Y dando otro resoplido, Gohan se vio a él mismo horas antes cruzando la entrada de su hogar.

– _Qué bueno, ya llegaste._

– _Hola Videl._

Videl, sentada en las escaleras y apoyando su mentón en sus rodillas, se levantó de inmediato al verlo llegar. Gohan, dejando su maletín en una mesa cercana, empezaba a soltarse la corbata mientras Videl se le aproximó para ayudarle. Durante ese instante no se dijeron nada. Videl, en total silencio, logró librarlo de aquella tela que lo asfixiaba sin cambiar su aspecto apagado.

– _¿Sucede algo?_ –Gohan, notando su expresión seria y pensativa, no dudó en cuestionarle el motivo de ello– _¿te sientes mal?_

– _De hecho, de eso quería hablarte_ –le replicó sin borrar ese semblante de su cara– _antes de que lo preguntes, envíe a Pan con mi padre para que pase un tiempo con él, aunque vivimos en la misma ciudad hace mucho que no lo veía._

– _Entiendo, es buena idea que Pan comparta con su abuelo_ –reclinándose en una pared, Gohan se esmeraba por tolerar la jaqueca que lo aquejaba para prestarle atención a Videl– _anda, dime, de qué querías hablarme._

– _Sé que el proyecto en el que estás trabajando es muy importante para ti, sé que es algo que te ilusiona mucho, y créeme, te apoyo en todo momento, pero…_

– _¿Adónde quieres llegar con eso?_ –interrumpiéndola, Gohan quería ir al grano.

– _De acuerdo, seré franca y directa_ –Videl, cruzándose de brazos, giró para mirarlo con una evidente seriedad– _e_ _stás demasiado metido en ese proyecto, Pan constantemente me pregunta cuándo podremos salir los tres juntos como solíamos hacerlo. Ella necesita la compañía de su padre._

– _Videl, yo sé que en los últimos meses he estado muy ocupado, te doy la razón pero tienes que comprenderme, cuando Bulma me eligió para liderar este proyecto depositó en mí toda su confianza y el prestigio de la Corporación Cápsula_ –gesticulando con sus manos, Gohan le objetó a su esposa– _los accionistas de la empresa no querían respaldar mi proyecto, pero Bulma, a pesar de su negativa, no dudó en suministrarme los fondos._

– _Eso lo sé, lo sé muy bien, pero siento que estás dándole más prioridad a tu trabajo que a tu familia._

– _¡Videl, por Dios santo!_ –Con fastidio, Gohan no ocultó su molestia– _yo jamás me he olvidado de ustedes, al contrario, la motivación principal de mi trabajo es darles una vida cómoda y plena, es mi deber velar por ustedes dos._

– _Gohan, sabes que no tienes que pensar que todo el peso recae sólo sobre ti, yo también tengo mi trabajo y si fuera necesario, mi papá no dudaría en ayudarnos._

– _No quiero sonar grosero ni malagradecido, pero eso es lo que precisamente quiero evitar._

– _¡Qué!_

– _Esta casa, por ejemplo, nos la dio tu padre como regalo de bodas_ –le argumentó– _nos la dio con todo, con muebles y demás cosas, no nos faltó nada._

– _¿Y cuál es el problema con eso?_

– _¿Puedo ser honesto?_

– _Por supuesto._

– _Pues, siento que ésta casa no es mi casa, sino, que es la casa de tu padre._

– _Gohan…_

– _Sonará tonto, lo sé, pero cuando nos comprometimos tenía la ilusión de construir junto a ti nuestra vida, tener nuestro hogar propio construido por nosotros mismos_ –desahogando una vieja queja, Gohan la dijo sin que pudiera evitarlo– _pero no, no teníamos ni treinta segundos de casados y ya tu padre nos había dado todo. Es una casa maravillosa y le agradezco su gentileza, pero siento que no nos pertenece._

– _Debí imaginarlo_ –molesta, Videl sacó a relucir su carácter– _sabía que al tocar el tema terminarías evadiéndolo con cualquier cosa, lo que no imaginé fue que usarías a mi padre de un modo tan vil._

– _Videl, no has comprendido._

– _Te equivocas, comprendo todo a la perfección_ –encarándolo, Videl hundió un dedo en su pecho– _te diré una cosa que no sabes: mi padre, desde que te conoció, se ha sentido avergonzado contigo por lo sucedido en el torneo de Cell hace muchos años, por eso, como forma de pagar su deuda contigo, es que él se ha encargado de muchos de nuestros gastos para que tú no tengas que afrontarlos. Y el mejor ejemplo es esta casa._

– _Yo no sabía eso, pero aún así no le veo sentido a esta discusión._

– _Pues yo sí, yo le veo muchísimo sentido_ –alzando la voz, Videl se alejó dándose la vuelta– _Pan no es la única que te extraña, yo también te echo de menos…_

– _Videl…_

– _Ya olvidé cuando fue la última vez que tuvimos una noche para nosotros solos, desde que te involucraste en ese proyecto es en lo único que piensas._

– _Videl, estoy a muy poco de perfeccionar un sistema de propulsión que permitirá a la Corporación Cápsula, y a la humanidad entera, poder realizar viajes interestelares a una velocidad nunca antes imaginada_ –defendiendo su sueño, Gohan le contestó también subiendo el volumen de sus palabras– _sé que recuerdas cuando te conté de mi viaje a Namek con Bulma y Krilin, viajamos en una vieja nave espacial de los nameks. Nunca olvidaré esos días._

Videl, haciendo memoria, recordó cuando Gohan le narró esa odisea a través del espacio.

– _Era muy pequeño en ese momento, pero las imágenes de los planetas, las estrellas y las galaxias se grabaron en mi memoria. Ese fue el único viaje espacial que hice pero siempre soñé con hacerlo de nuevo_ –calmándose, Gohan humedeció sus labios y continuó– _esa nave poseía una tecnología de propulsión asombrosa, en menos de un minuto era capaz de llegar hasta Júpiter, y convirtiéndose en mi inspiración, esa nave me llevó a tener ideas que nadie más había tenido…_

– _Gohan, la Corporación Cápsula ha tenido naves espaciales desde hace años._

– _Sí, eso es verdad, pero lo que propongo hará que un viaje que se hace en días se logre en horas_ –en un segundo, Gohan refutó el alegato de su esposa– _no quiero sonar arrogante, pero si tengo éxito comenzaré con una nueva era de viajes espaciales que cambiará a la humanidad para siempre._

– _Y mientras la humanidad viaja por el espacio, tu hija se pregunta cuándo su padre jugará con ella_ –no intimidándose, Videl no se doblegó– _lo repito otra vez, tu trabajo es muy importante, pero tu familia lo es más…_

– _¿Por qué te empeñas en seguir con esto?_ –Le cuestionó claramente fastidiado– _cuando termine con todo, nos iremos de vacaciones los tres juntos._

– _¿Por qué me empeño en seguir con esto?_ –Reiteró la pregunta– _pues la respuesta es simple._

– _¿Cuál es?_

– _Ya casi ni nos vemos, pasas más tiempo en tu oficina que en casa._

– _Yo podría decirte lo mismo, solamente te veo en el desayuno y en la cena, casi todo el día estás en tu trabajo._

Gohan, ahora a la defensiva, no toleró más los señalamientos de Videl y contraatacó. A lo cual, Videl enmudeció temporalmente, dándole, sin quererlo, la oportunidad a Gohan de continuar argumentando.

– _Desde que te convertiste en detective de la policía de Ciudad Satán, sólo te escucho hablar de casos, de crímenes, de delincuentes en fuga, en fin, ya no volvimos a tener una conversación normal que no incluya tu trabajo._

– _Ahora dices que todo es culpa mía, jamás me esperé algo así de ti._

– _No digo eso, sólo que no es justo que me achaques tantas cosas cuando tú haces lo mismo_ –Gohan, deseando terminar con eso para irse a la cama, intentó cerrar la discusión– _sabes que es verdad, no intentes negarlo, tu trabajo te ha absorbido por completo y a pesar de eso te apoyé, nunca me quejé ni dije nada, por eso me parece injusto que me reclames que no pasamos tiempo juntos cuanto haces lo mismo._

– _Fantástico, entonces a lo único que llegamos a concluir es que yo soy la villana en esta historia_ –subiendo por las escaleras, Videl no trató de contener su enojo que se acentuó en su faz– _trataba de buscar una solución pero solamente conseguí que me señales como la culpable de todo._

– _Cuando te propones ser una terca obstinada que no entiende razones, lo logras con creces_ –Gohan, tomándose del cabello, le dio una mirada suplicante al piso y luego al techo– _yo no vine a casa a discutir contigo, hoy tuve un día muy presionado y me duele muchísimo la cabeza, y con todo esto sólo me dan ganas de irme._

– _¿Quieres irte?_ –Enfadada, Videl le apuntó a la puerta– _pues ahí está la salida, si quieres irte pues hazlo, de todos modos, ya te siento como un extraño en esta casa._

Demostrando asombro por lo dicho por Videl, Gohan y ella intercambiaron miradas por unos segundos antes que él regresara por donde vino y se marchara cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Después de eso no se sentía con humor para fingir normalidad al conducir su coche, por eso, y sin pensarlo mucho, alzó el vuelo volando deprisa sobre Ciudad Satán sin saber adónde se dirigía.

Y fue al ver una pequeña taberna que tiempo atrás visitó, Gohan, impulsado por el afán de literalmente ahogar su enojo, aterrizó en un callejón cercano dispuesto a entrar allí. Pidió una cerveza, cuyo sabor detestaba desde la primera vez que lo probó; no obstante, en ese momento, lo que sus papilas gustativas opinaran no era de importancia para él.

Ahora, sentado en el mismo asiento donde ha permanecido por las últimas horas, Gohan, más calmado pero aún en desacuerdo con Videl, desvió su mirada a su derecha viendo a la chica que minutos antes lo sacó del silencio que lo aprisionaba. Con disimulo se le quedó mirando, lentamente la fue observando mientras hacía sus deberes. Ella le resultaba tan familiar.

Lucía un largo cabello oscuro que le caía por la espalda, su estatura era pequeña y a pesar de su bella silueta femenina, se percibía en ella una conducta nada dócil. Tales cosas le aludían a Videl en demasía, si bien no era exactamente igual a ella, le pasmaba las similitudes entre las dos. Y con ello en mente, sin evitarlo, soltó un bufido nostálgico.

¡Cómo echaba de menos ciertas cosas!

Ciertas cosas que, para su tristeza, ya no recordaba cómo se sentían.

– Sé que dijiste que no querías hablar pero, sinceramente, creo que necesitas que alguien te escuche.

– ¿Sabes qué? –Gohan, mirándola al tenerla frente a él nuevamente, asintió con la cabeza–tienes razón, quiero que alguien me escuche.

– Pues, habla, te oigo.

Ella, esbozando una leve media sonrisa, se cruzó de brazos provocando que Gohan se asombrara más por lo muchísimo que le evocaba a Videl. Y teniendo a la Videl antaño en sus pensamientos, Gohan le habló a Maho como solía hacerlo con su esposa.

– Bueno, resumiendo las cosas, trabajo para la Corporación Cápsula en el desarrollo de una nueva generación de naves espaciales–le relató Gohan, ganándose aún más la atención de la chica–yo estoy a cargo del proyecto, de hecho, fue idea mía desde el comienzo.

– ¡Wow! –impresionada, la mujer le miró con una actitud más sinuosa–no me lo tomes a mal, pero me asombra que siendo un hombre con un trabajo así de importante te veas tan bien.

– ¿Qué dices?

– Me refiero a que suenas y te ves como un típico nerd, pero al mismo tiempo me das la impresión de ser un tipo fuerte–acercándose más, sujetó uno de sus antebrazos para demostrar lo que decía–es la primera vez que conozco a un hombre inteligente pero que también es musculoso.

Sintiendo como la mano de ella apretaba su brazo, Gohan, paralizado por la sensación de contacto físico, pese a saber que no era correcto, no la detuvo. Ella prosiguió examinando su musculatura con una curiosidad nada sutil, dicha curiosidad volvía a recordarle a Videl cuando en su adolescencia le miraba con recelo y desconfianza, llegando al extremo de perseguirlo y acosarlo.

– Debes visitar muy seguido el gimnasio, apuesto que eres de esos que le fascinan levantar pesas todo el día.

– No, aunque no me lo creas, ejercitarme y entrenar nunca fueron de mi interés, siempre preferí hacer otro tipo de cosas–le afirmó Gohan–a mi padre, por ejemplo, le encanta mantenerse en forma, es su único pensamiento.

– Comprendo.

– Cuando era más chico entrenábamos juntos pero después de un tiempo me dediqué a lo que realmente quería, hace mucho que dejé de practicar cualquier tipo de ejercicio o entrenamiento.

– Pues sigues teniendo una condición física tremenda, tu esposa debe estar encantada.

– Ojalá las cosas fueran como las dices, desde hace meses mi esposa y yo nos hemos distanciado mucho–le acotó con desanimo–antes era maravilloso, hacíamos todo juntos, no existía nada en el mundo que nos separara, pero ahora…

– Lo siento mucho.

– Gracias…

– ¿Ya no la amas?

– ¿Qué?

– Te pregunté que si ya no la amas.

– ¿Por qué me preguntas algo así?

– Es sólo una pregunta.

– Pues sí, sigo amándola, ella fue la primera mujer en mi vida, ella me ayudó a ser quién soy ahora. Creo que si no la hubiera conocido continuaría teniendo aquellos miedos y culpas que tenía…

– Pero…–interrumpiéndolo, Maho le hizo una observación que le fue imposible no aceptar–pero hay algo que te hace sentir que las cosas ya no funcionan, lo sé, ve visto a muchos sujetos que vienen a embriagarse porque tienen discusiones con sus esposas, y en casi todos los casos, los hombres sienten que sus mujeres no valoran el esfuerzo que hacen, así que, supongo, debes sentir lo mismo.

– Yo sólo quiero cumplir un viejo sueño, nada más, eso no ha hecho que deje que amarla pero ella siempre ha sido muy terca y no quiere entender–Gohan, dejándose llevar por la empatía que su interlocutora le ofrecía, no se demoró en defenderse otra vez de los reclamos de Videl–dice que ya no pasamos tiempo juntos, cosa que es verdad, pero ella también se enfoca mucho en su trabajo pero no quiere admitirlo.

– Lo sabía, siempre es lo mismo.

– Mi familia nunca tuvo mucho dinero, al contrario, vivíamos con muy poco. Cuando me casé me dolía mucho no poder comprarle ni un regalo a mi esposa–recordando aquellos tiempos, Gohan reflejó su frustración–ella era la que se hacía cargo de los gastos, su padre le heredó una gran fortuna, incluso, nos obsequió la casa donde vivimos.

– Vaya, eso me dice que ella es de una familia muy importante.

– Sí, lo es–le dijo afirmativamente–ella no comprende lo mal que me sentía por no ser capaz de cuidarla como un esposo debe cuidar a su esposa, por eso me enfoqué en mis estudios y terminé mis investigaciones, las cuales, me llevaron a donde estoy ahora.

– Es una lástima que ella no valore eso.

Sin saber qué opinar o responder a ese comentario, Gohan meramente se quedó allí con la boca entreabierta mirándola con un semblante indescifrable. Ella, al ver su conducta tan peculiar, estalló en risas riéndose divertida como si fuere una niña. Aquello, nuevamente, hizo que Gohan evocara a Videl años atrás, cuando ella, con jovialidad, se reía por su timidez y torpeza.

– Veo que eres un buen sujeto–Maho, dándole un guiño, tomó otra cerveza fría y se la ofreció colocándola ante Gohan–toma, considérala cortesía de la casa.

– Te lo agradezco mucho Maho, pero prefiero pagar por ella.

– Anda, no seas testarudo, tuviste un mal día, te la mereces.

– Está bien, no quiero ser grosero, gracias.

– Disfrútala.

Al oír la suavidad de su voz Gohan trajo a su memoria aquellos momentos cuando Videl, habiéndose quitado su máscara de frialdad, reveló su verdadero yo confesándole sus pesares y rencores. Videl podía ser una mujer de armas tomar si deseaba serlo, pero también, al proponérselo, bajaba sus defensas dejándose seducir por la ternura que tenía para ella.

Extrañaba aquellas noches, aquellas noches donde solían hacer el amor al recordar esa época cuando ella se esmeraba por desenmascararlo. Eran tiempos felices, plenos, dignos de nunca olvidar, pero que ahora se veían tan lejanos que parecía que ya no eran ellos. Videl estaba en lo cierto: se habían convertido en extraños uno con el otro.

Ya casi no se hablaban, apenas intercambian palabras. Los besos fueron desapareciendo poco a poco, besarse dejó de ser algo necesario para ambos. Ni que decir de la intimidad, la cual, se fue apagando, permitiéndole al frío que se apoderara de las sábanas. Y como si le quitaran una venda de los ojos, Gohan se dio cuenta: no era feliz, la felicidad se volvió más una ilusión que un hecho.

¿Cuándo dejó de ser verdadera feliz?

¿Cuándo dejó de sentirse ilusionado por volver a casa y verla?

¿Cuándo dejó de tener ese deseo de inundar con caricias su piel desnuda?

Podría quedarse allí sentado recordando por horas, pero Gohan fácilmente podía hacer una rápida lista de sus momentos más felices junto a Videl: huir de ella en la escuela, enseñarle a volar, darle la semilla en la enfermería del torneo, reencontrarse con ella después de aquel infierno rosa, besarla por primera vez, comprometerse, casarse, su noche de bodas, el nacimiento de Pan.

Bellos recuerdos, bellos recuerdos que el amargo presente no les hace justicia.

¿Desde cuándo viajar a más velocidad que la luz se volvió más importante que verla sonreír?

Con esa pregunta acusándolo mentalmente, Gohan se puso de pie sacando su billetera de uno de sus bolsillos notando que ya era poco más de la medianoche. Si bien se encontraba levemente ebrio, él todavía poseía la suficiente lucidez como para ser consciente de sus acciones y pensamientos. Y al tirar un par de billetes en la barra, sintió la ambivalencia de volver a casa.

Quería arreglar las cosas, pero no estaba dispuesto a tener otra discusión.

– Oye, fortachón–Maho, hablándole, se ganó su atención– ¿ya te vas?

– Sí, debo irme ya–caminando con lentitud hacia la salida, Gohan le respondió mientras ella salía de detrás de la barra para colocarse frente a él–gracias por la charla, cuando es necesario hablar sienta bien.

– De nada, aunque creo que es muy pronto para que te marches, la noche es joven aún.

– Quizás lo sea para ti, pero para mí ya terminó.

– Insisto–cortándole el paso al tomarlo del hombro, Maho, no importándole que algunos de los otros clientes en la taberna los estuviesen mirando, se le acercó colocándose a una distancia de él que sólo Videl había llegado a tener–no sé qué es, llámalo empatía o como quieras, pero no eres el típico hombre que le coquetea a una mujer creyéndose un galán, no, seduces con algo que no sé explicar.

– Por favor, esto no…

– Vamos, no te amargues más de lo que ya estás–sin pudor alguno, ella claramente quería besarlo–dicen que un beso hace olvidar todos los problemas, y ya te lo dije, me pareces un buen sujeto, déjame hacerte olvidar tus problemas…

No mentiría, sentir la cercanía de un ser femenino le agradaba, despertándole todas aquellas sensaciones que Videl incitó en él en su juventud. Qué fácil hubiese sido aceptar el gesto de esa desconocida, qué fácil hubiese sido olvidarse de sus líos cayendo ante los brazos de otra, qué fácil hubiese sido erradicar el veneno que venía matándolo al corresponderle como le ella insinuaba.

Tan fácil que se veía. Tan fácil.

– _¿Un poder en el interior de nuestro cuerpo, no se trata de un truco?_

– _¿Así es cómo te gustan las chicas, con el cabello corto?_

– _¡Cómo tú eres quien me da esto, seguro ocurrirá algo inexplicable!_

– _¡Eres un tonto, hiciste que me preocupara por ti!_

Sí, era tan fácil destruir algo que costó tanto construir sólo por un desliz.

Sí, es fácil, muy fácil, pero no vale la pena perderlo todo sólo un segundo de placer.

– No quiero irme de aquí teniendo una mala impresión de ti, así que te pido que te detengas–Gohan, sujetándola de las muñecas, la apartó de él con firmeza pero sin lastimarla–y aunque no lo creas acabas de hacerme un enorme favor, no sólo me hiciste sacar el enojo que tenía, sino también, que me hiciste recordar porqué mi esposa es la única para mí.

Maho, sin entender, sólo se le quedó viendo.

– Me ayudaste a redescubrir algo que se me olvidó: no hay mujer en el mundo que me conozca mejor que mi esposa, ella sabe cosas que tú ni te imaginas.

No sabiendo qué decir, Maho lo vio salir aceptando que las cosas tomaron un rumbo que no la llevaron a nada. Sin embargo, aún parada donde se hallaba, Maho se reconoció algo a sí misma: envidiaba a esa mujer, envidiaba a la esposa de ese hombre que no volvería a visitar su bar jamás. Quizás, algún día, ella encuentre a su propio ingeniero aeroespacial.

* * *

Una de la mañana, o al menos, eso marcaba el reloj. Sentada sobre la alfombra de su habitación junto a su cama, muriéndose de frío pero sin buscar una manta para cubrirse, Videl permanecía callada sintiendo que en parte tenía la razón; no obstante, igualmente, empezaba a reconocer que él decía la verdad al reclamarle su excesiva devoción a su trabajo.

Pero cómo no ser apasionada por hacer algo que amaba. Gohan lo sabía, ella siempre escuchó el llamado de la justicia desde muy joven. Y sí, descubrir que no era tan fuerte como pensaba le desinfló el ego, aún así, al pasar los años y al adentrarse en su vida de casada, el eco justiciero volvió a resonar en su interior haciéndola regresar a su génesis, a su origen, a su fuente.

Fue una heroína solitaria y la compañera de un superhéroe, por ello, Videl buscó una nueva forma de revivir su vocación innata. Y al dar un paseo en la vieja estación de policía descubrió lo que buscaba, descubrió que había una manera de regresarle la vida a esa Videl que solía perseguir ladrones. Esa Videl podía volver a existir.

Gohan, pese a los peligros que lo inquietaban, no se lo negó, al contrario, la apoyó enormemente cuando su propio padre se escandalizó por la idea. Y al reanudar los entrenamientos, su cuerpo oxidado fue recuperando la destreza que en el pasado la llevaron a ser un ícono para la rectitud. Aquello fue apoteósico, se sentía mejor que nunca.

No obstante, tal felicidad no se comparó con la que experimentó cuando fue admitida en las fuerzas policiales. Verse a sí misma, deteniendo delincuentes y haciendo respectar las leyes, la hicieron sentir ella otra vez. Con Pan disfrutando de su niñez y cada vez más independiente, Videl sabía que necesitaba esto, necesitaba una gigantesca bocanada de aire fresco.

A pesar de su alegría por retornar a la acción, se topó con una realidad que la abofeteó quitándole su sonrisa: Ciudad Satán estaba en crisis, en una profunda crisis. Una década atrás, con el retiro del Gran Saiyaman y de su bella colega, el crimen vio la oportunidad de salir de su escondite volviendo a expandirse por las calles como un cáncer, carcomiendo la sociedad con sus actos.

Y Videl, al atestiguar el altísimo índice de robos, asesinatos, fraudes y demás delitos, simplemente, no lo pudo tolerar. Se dio cuenta que le había dado la espalda a su ciudad, a su legado, a su naturaleza heroica, y ya era tiempo de saldar deudas pendientes. Por ello, tremendamente motivada, la segunda era de Videl Satán luchando contra el hampa, inició.

Trabajaba de más, su oficina en la comisaría se transformó en su santuario entretanto resolvía un caso a la vez. Pronto, tanto la prensa como la población, y máxime, los criminales, notaron como el número de arrestos iban en aumento limpiando las calles como hacía mucho no se veía. Pero sin que ella lo pensara, con cada malhechor que encarcelaba, se distanciaba más de su esposo.

Eran personas apasionadas por sus metas: él explorando múltiples campos de la ciencia, ella aplacando la criminalidad. Apenas si se veían a diario, se decían un escueto buenos días y buenas noches. Los abrazos desaparecieron, los besos se volvieron meros recuerdos. Incluso, hacer el amor, se borró de sus pensamientos.

Enojada, Videl se sujetó de sus cortos cabellos halándolos al no querer admitirlo del todo. Se sintió tan bien ser como solía ser, pero de seguir así terminaría perdiendo lo que más atesoraba: su marido y su hija. Sus reclamos hacia Gohan eran fundamentados, aunque, los de Gohan hacia ella también lo eran. Los dos, sin quererlo, se hicieron daño.

Ambos fueron víctimas, ambos fueron victimarios.

– _¡Ya no puedes ocultarme más tu identidad como el Gran Saiyaman, tú mismo lo has dicho Gohan, así tú eres el héroe!_

– _¡Ya cállate, no te metas en lo que no te importa, yo puedo ser lo que quiera con mi cabello!_

– _Gohan, cuídate mucho, quiero que regreses para tener una cita contigo._

– _¡Pero puedo sentir que Gohan está con vida, me lo dice el corazón y no puede mentirme!_

Aquella voz que resonó en su memoria no era desconocida, por más que su terquedad quisiera fingir que no la conocía, no podía ignorarla: esa voz era la suya. Tal vez era la voz de una Videl más joven, pese a eso, era la suya. Y empezando a llorar, Videl acabó por reconocer los hechos: estar de regreso le encantaba aunque extrañaba a su familia.

Echaba de menos jugar con Pan por las tardes, echaba de menos despertar desnuda junto a él. Echaba de menos ver a Pan comiendo su desayuno sentada a su lado, echaba de menos tomar una ducha con Gohan besándole el cuello. Sí, añoraba todo eso y más. Y si bien le fascinó haber resucitado su pretérito, Videl no deseaba perder su presente ni arriesgar su futuro.

– ¿Videl, estás aquí? –Sacudiéndola al tomarla por sorpresa, los llamados de Gohan la forzaron a girar su vista a la puerta de la recámara– ¿Videl, estás aquí?

Videl se disponía a responderle cuando Gohan se le anticipó al entrar, con ello, temporalmente, ella perdió su capacidad del habla al no saber qué decir. Gohan, por su lado, al encontrarse rodeado de oscuridad, encendió las luces accionando el interruptor de la pared. Con la radiante luz de la bombilla iluminándolo, él no se demoró en avistar a Videl recostada en el suelo.

– Videl, pensé que te encontraría dormida, ya es algo tarde.

– Ehh no–con dificultad consiguió responderle–no tenía deseos de dormir.

– ¿Puedo sentarme? –cuestionándole con un leve temor, Gohan se le acercó.

– Sí.

Ante la concisa respuesta de Videl, Gohan tomó asiento a su izquierda imitando su postura, buscando el modo correcto de expresar el caudal de ideas que explotaban en su cabeza. A pesar de eso, pasaron los minutos y ninguno de los dos articulaba palabra alguna, confirmando lo que ambos temían: ahora eran unos desconocidos, dos extraños que dormían en la misma cama.

Gohan pensó en disculparse, ella pensaba lo mismo. Pero, naufragando en ese mar de divagaciones, ni él ni ella supieron cómo iniciar. Gohan, sin planearlo, miró de soslayo sus manos viendo el resplandor que emanaba de su sortija de bodas, y con ese tenue brillo dorado ayudándole a aclarar su mente, Gohan la observó provocando que ella le regresara la mirada.

– Tal vez debería empezar diciéndote que lo siento y que tenías razón, quizás ese sería un comienzo muy apropiado–le dijo con lentitud–pero creo que, antes que nada, debería decirte adónde fui y lo que sucedió allí.

– No entiendo.

– Estaba muy molesto, pensaba que no me entendías y que no te interesaba hacerlo, por eso, queriendo olvidarme un rato de todo, fui a beber a un bar–Gohan le narró, y Videl, instantáneamente, presintió algo que la hizo fruncir el ceño–sólo me tomé un par de cervezas, sabes que odio su sabor pero creí que podrían ayudarme a tranquilizarme.

Videl, muda, solamente asintió.

– Había una chica, era la que servía los tragos–con eso, Videl comprendió la razón de su presentimiento–era muy joven, más joven que nosotros, fue muy amable y simpática, pero lo que más me asombró fue lo mucho que me recordó a ti.

– ¿A mí? –que otra mujer le hiciera pensar en ella, en un comienzo, no le gustó.

– Sí, tenía cabello negro idéntico al que usabas en la escuela, era de baja estatura y su forma de ser me…

– ¿Podrías ir al grano?

– Claro, lo siento–con el evidente enojo de Videl al hablarle, Gohan temió por la forma en que reaccionaría con lo siguiente–cuando planeaba venir aquí, ella, luego de platicarle de nuestra pelea…trató de besarme.

Gohan, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, vio como el rostro de Videl se desfiguraba ante la combinación de ira e indignación. Y explotando como un volcán, Videl dio una muestra de aquel carácter beligerante que eternamente la caracterizará.

– ¡A eso volviste, a contarme que te fuiste a beber con otra! –Gritándole, Videl no guardó su enfado levantándose veloz– ¡qué estúpida fui, yo lamentándome por mis errores y tú divirtiéndote con una chica que conoces en un bar!

– No, no, no–Gohan, rápidamente, quiso apaciguar las aguas–no has dejado que termine de contarte, por favor, déjame terminar.

– ¿Para qué, para que me cuentes con detalles que te besuqueaste con otra? –al borde del llanto, sintiendo dolor mezclado con ira, Videl le preguntó alzando la voz.

– No, para que sepas que me di cuenta de mis fallas.

– ¡Qué!

– Antes de que eso pasara, ella me hacía recordarte, se parecía mucho a ti–Gohan le explicó acercándose, aunque ella dio un paso atrás–estaba molesto contigo, pero poco a poco comprendí que tenías razón, querer cumplir con la meta que me propuse me absorbió por completo.

Videl, quedándose callada, no supo cómo responder a eso.

– Me disculpo si lo que dije de tu padre te ofendió, no buscaba eso–tomándola por los hombros, Gohan la atrajo hacia él con un deseo incipiente–yo sólo quería hacerme cargo de ti, que todo el peso lo asumieras tú nunca me gustó. Un matrimonio es de dos personas, no sólo de una. Por eso me concentré demasiado en mis investigaciones, deseaba que ellas me dieran frutos para tener cómo cuidarte.

– ¿Y eso qué? –Le recriminó Videl– ¿qué importa eso si te besaste con otra?

– Yo la detuve, la detuve cuando intentó besarme–le reveló Gohan, propiciando que Videl dibujara una clarísima expresión de alivio, pero eso no borró su disgusto al saber que otra mujer quiso pasarse de lista con su marido–ver lo mucho que ella me hizo pensar en ti y en mis errores, fue lo que me envió de regreso aquí. Entiendo que sigas molesta conmigo, cometí muchas equivocaciones, me olvidé de ti y Pan, pero quiero que sepas una cosa: jamás te engañaría con otra.

Secándose las lágrimas, Videl endureció su faz.

– ¿Por qué tendría que creerte?

– Perfectamente pude haber hecho cualquier cosa con esa mujer y mantenerlo en secreto, pero aquí estoy, frente a ti, diciéndote la verdad.

– Aún así, podrías mentirme.

– ¿Ya no confías en mí?

– Sí Gohan, sigo confiando en ti.

– ¿Entonces, por qué no me…?

– Sí te creo Gohan, te creo–adelantándosele, cortó lo que quería decirle–sólo que me decepciona que hayamos llegado a esto, siento que no te conozco y que no me conoces a mí.

– Yo siento tanto que mis…

– Espera, aún no termino–nuevamente, Videl lo interrumpió–he pensado en lo que dijiste y aunque no me gustó admitirlo debo decir que tienes razón, y al pensarlo más, es obvio que los dos cometimos el mismo error: ambos nos concentramos demasiado en nuestras metas personales.

Ahora fue el turno de Gohan para guardar silencio y prestar atención.

– No hace falta que lo repita, te lo expliqué hace mucho cuando tuve la idea–haciendo ademanes, Videl se expresó–tú fuerte siempre fue estudiar, el mío siempre fue hacer cumplir la ley. Eso lo traigo desde que nací.

– Lo sé Videl, por eso mismo te apoyé desde el principio.

– Compréndeme, cuando me vi al fin donde quería estar, me fue imposible no ver lo enferma que estaba la ciudad que juré defender en mi juventud. Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que curarla de esa pestilencia–se sinceró, haciendo que Gohan asintiera–y con eso en mente me fui alejando más y más, sin darme cuenta que yo tomaba un camino y tú otro. Ambos nos equivocamos por igual, y lo peor es que Pan es la verdadera víctima en todo esto.

– Cierto, hace mucho que no hablamos más de dos palabras.

– ¿Entonces…?

– ¿Entonces…?–Gohan reiteró esperanzado, abriendo sus brazos para ella–entonces me olvidaré un poco de mi trabajo, no deseo defraudar la fe que Bulma invirtió en mi proyecto pero tampoco quiero perderte a ti ni a Pan.

– Yo dejaré de trabajar de más, ya no haré horas extra–acercándosele, ella no resistió la tentación de aceptar el abrazo que Gohan le ofreció–aunque no renunciaré a mi anhelo de hacer a Ciudad Satán un lugar mejor, no permitiré que mi familia se desintegre.

– Perdóname, mi amor, ya no recordaba lo mucho que me gustaba abrazarte–apretándola, acunándola contra su pecho, Gohan se esmeró en volver a sentirla parte de su propio ser–sabes, siempre amé que fueras más pequeña que yo, así tenía la excusa de cargarte cuando quisiera.

– Y yo había olvidado lo mucho que me gusta que me abraces–riéndose suavemente, ella sintió como iban sanándose las heridas que ellos mismos se hicieron–pero me sigue disgustando que una oportunista quisiera tomar algo que es mío.

– Discúlpame, las cosas llegaron a eso sin que lo esperara, pero yo la…

– Tranquilo, tranquilo, pero ya dejemos de disculparnos, ya no quiero más disculpas, ya no más Gohan, ya no más.

Abrazándola como acostumbraba hacerlo en su adolescencia, Gohan sencillamente contestó con una muda sonrisa al recapitular cada momento que ha vivido con ella desde que se conocieron en aquella esquina en Ciudad Satán. Y al apoyar su barbilla en la cabeza de Videl, Gohan recordó la furia que ella le profesaba al desconocer la identidad que escondía con aquel casco anaranjado.

– Señorita Videl, por favor, no se enfade, yo sólo quiero ayudarla–con esas vivencias en mente, Gohan utilizó su vieja voz de superhéroe sorprendiéndola con sus afirmaciones–déjeme ayudarla, señorita Videl, le prometo que le seré de gran ayuda.

– Yo no te necesito, Gran Saiyaman, yo sola puedo cuidarme–fingiendo enojo, Videl le siguió el juego al también evocar viejos tiempos–será mejor que te quites ese ridículo disfraz.

– No puedo decirle quién soy, señorita Videl, pero le prometo que siempre la protegeré.

– ¿Y por qué lo harías?

– Porque la amo, señorita Videl, no quiero perderla.

Ya no pudiendo sostener su expresión enfadada, gradualmente una inmensa sonrisa se apoderó del rostro de Videl riéndose con honestidad por las tonterías de su esposo. Y estando allí, abrazados, divirtiéndose, superando juntos los obstáculos que ellos mismos pusieron en su camino, tanto ella como él, revivieron todas esas experiencias que les ayudaron a crecer.

No demoraron mucho en besarse, fue un roce que resucitó aquellos besos atrevidos que se daban a escondidas en la escuela o cuando Videl fingía visitarlo para estudiar. Ella, deseando recuperar el tiempo perdido, tiró afuera su camisa deslizando una mano por su espalda. Oírlo soltar un sonido extraño al tocar su fría piel, le hizo sonreír. Él siempre se derrumbaba ante sus toques.

Al desnudarlo y al desnudarse ella misma, el pasado regresó revitalizando su seco presente. Esa forma de ser, timorata y callada, fue lo que la motivó a resolver ese enigma llamado: Son Gohan. Él no necesitaba actuar como un hombre intenso o provocativo, con sólo su forma de ser era más que suficiente para desencadenar el magnetismo que la atraía hacia él.

Pronto, los movimientos debajo del cobertor tomaron más velocidad. Los dos necesitaban y merecían ese desahogo, liberar desde el fondo de sus gargantas ese grito que se reprimió más de lo debido. Sí, fue una noche que comenzó mal pero que acabó como debía ser. En ocasiones, para que las cosas puedan mejorar, primero tienen que empeorar.

Y sí, volverán a equivocarse, a tomar decisiones incorrectas y a padecer situaciones dolorosas. No obstante, todo aquello implicaba ser un matrimonio, un bello desafío que ambos aceptaron el día que se colocaron mutuamente sus sortijas. Su porvenir estaba plagado de retos, de días difíciles, de discusiones, de dudas y reproches, aunque eso era normal, a todo el mundo le pasaba.

El amor no es eterno pero siempre resucitará gracias a la voluntad.

 **Fin**

Hola, muchísimas gracias por leer. Sé que es muy tarde para decirlo, aún así les deseo a todos un muy feliz año nuevo y muchas bendiciones. Bueno, serán ustedes los que juzguen qué tal les pareció el fic, espero al menos haberlos entretenido un poco. Quería hacer una pequeña reflexión: me encanta ver a Videl en su faceta de esposa y madre, pero considero que merecía más.

Entiendo que esa sea la cultura japonesa, pero me niego a creer que una mujer como Videl termine siendo como Milk. Sin desmeritar a Milk, por supuesto, pero Videl daba para mucho, muchísimo más. Con eso en mente, quise mostrarla regresando a ser esa Videl justiciera que fue pero desde un nuevo enfoque y siendo adulta.

Quiero hacerles una confesión: el nombre de Maho Shinohara, no fue inventado por mí. Este nombre lo tomé de uno de los personajes del fic **Days of our Lives** escrito por **Polluela** , una historia que les recomiendo leer de inmediato si no lo han leído. Les garantizo que cualquier cosa escrita por ella es oro puro, no se arrepentirán.

Por último, le doy mi profundo agradecimiento a mi querida amiga **Linkyiwakura** , por permitirme utilizar por cuarta ocasión otro de sus hermosísimos fanarts de Gohan y Videl como portada para la historia. Bueno, me retiro por ahora, muchísimas gracias por leer, si les gustó me alegro, si no, gracias por darle una oportunidad.

Nos vemos en otra historia y hasta la próxima.


End file.
